Riding on the Winds
by kuku88
Summary: If he ripped the wings off of those birds, they wouldn't be able to fly. They had wings. He could take it away, and they'd be stuck to the ground. Just like ordinary people. They had their machines, but they couldn't fly. He loved flying though. That rush of adrenaline pumping through his blood, the heat he felt against his face, the speed, the power...He loved it.
1. Chapter 1: Riding on the Wind

_So...what's up? Here's a quick songfic, with the song Riding on the Wind. By the way, should I continue this? _

_I own nothing besides my own OC's and a bunch of other stuff...but not this cartoon. Although, I do own this story. _

* * *

_Shooting for the stars_

_Cruise the speed of light._

_Glowin' god of Mars_

_Body burning bright._

* * *

He loved flying.

That rush of adrenaline pumping through his blood, the heat he felt against his face, the speed, the power...

He loved it.

As he did another loop-de-loop, he laughed as he felt his body burning bright. That streak left behind was a sign that he could fly.

He'd shoot for the stars, and fly at the speed of light.

Simply because he could.

He screamed in delight, laughed in joy, and flew for fun.

He couldn't really imagine being a simple human, unable to fly, unable to understand the feeling of riding on the wind.

He looked back at all the pine trees his speed had forced to bend back, and smirked in glee.

He had the power, he had the ability, and he had the love for it. He loved flying, he really did.

And flew he did, blasting through the forest, doing crazy stunts and laughing happily as he did so.

All because he could.

* * *

_Well I'm ridin', ridin' on the wind_

_Yes I'm ridin', ridin' on the wind._

* * *

He loved riding on the wind; that's what he did. He'd ride, he'd laugh, and he'd enjoy it.

He didn't need to ride in a machine, or imagine he had wings like a bird. He didn't need a machine, or wings.

He could fly, because he had something neither a machine or a bird had.

He had powers.

And he could fly because of them.

* * *

_Tearing up through life_

_Million miles an hour_

_Blinding all in sight_

_Surging rush of power._

* * *

He laughed, flying through the leaves on the tree. He was tearing up through life, at a million miles an hour.

He would blind all in sight, with only his signature streak left behind.

He glanced back, thinking of his destination. He could get there as quick as he wanted. There was no need to rush.

But that surging rush of power...of adrenaline...

He owed it all to a monkey, an old nursery rhyme, and a prison toilet.

Yup, that's where and how he got his powers; where he was made, in fact.

* * *

_Well I'm ridin', ridin' on the wind_

_Yes I'm ridin', ridin' on the wind._

* * *

He scared a couple of birds off, them flapping their wings and squawking like their life depended on it.

Maybe it did.

If he ripped those pretty, feathery wings off of those little birds, they wouldn't be able to fly. They didn't have powers, they had wings. He could take it all away, and they'd be stranded, stuck to the ground.

Just like those ordinary people. They had their fancy machines, but they couldn't fly on their own. He could destroy a plane, and they'd be sent plummeting to their death. He could take all of their complicated machines away and leave something very simple behind...

The fact that they couldn't fly on their own.

He laughed at the thought; it brought him a small sense of pleasure that people envied the flight of a bird.

He didn't have to worry too much; he could fly on his own. He had the powers to, and he was born-or made-with them. It'd be hard to take that away.

Yes, he was riding on the wind, flying on his own. And he didn't need the help of wings or complicated machinery to do it.

As he was about to catch a bird, a blast hit him. He turned in surprise, raising an eyebrow.

A girl glared back at him, her arm raised for shooting the blast. "Leave the poor bird alone," she commanded threateningly, her eyes narrowing.

"I haven't done anything," he pointed out, putting his hands up. The bird flapped away, squawking in obvious fear. He smirked; he liked the fact that he could strike fear into a being's heart.

His companion scowled, floating in midair. "Yeah, ripping tree branches is called 'doing nothing'. You're scaring away all the animals, and hurting some too. When that tree branch hits the ground, it could hurt somebody. There are people down there too, you know."

He laughed. "I know," he smirked. "And they can't fly away from danger; they can only run. That's your point, isn't it? That they're weak? Why protect them then?"

She growled, rushing at him. She raised her fist. "Shut up!" she hissed. "I help because I want to. I help because I care! I help because I can!"

"And I fly because I can; there's nothing wrong with that," he added, blocking her punch. He dodged all of her other punches as he went on, flying higher and into the clouds. "It's not my fault they can't. You help because they're weak. You help because they're incapable of doing anything on their own. You help because you get something out of it. You help because—"

"I SAID, SHUT UP!" she screamed, hitting him extremely hard in the stomach...harder than needed, too.

He coughed up blood as he crashed down, through clouds. He felt the pain it brought.

* * *

_Thunderbolt from hell_

_Shattering aloud._

_Screamin' demons yell_

_Bursting through the clouds._

* * *

He burst through the clouds before slamming down a couple of branches and leaves. A glowing streak followed, along with loud noises, making it look-and sound-like a thunderbolt from Hell.

He heard the branches creak and groan, ripping off the tree as they shattered aloud.

He was faintly aware of the screaming down below, along with the sounds of animals. He was also aware of the red demon-like creature that caught up to the girl, screaming and yelling at her in a deep, demonic voice. A monkey sat in a jet-like machine, also yelling.

He smirked slightly. He could just take that away and his father would go plummeting to his death...

* * *

_Well I'm ridin', ridin' on the wind_

_Yes I'm ridin', ridin' on the wind._

* * *

He was still riding on the winds, just that now he'd lost control. He was plummeting downwards, traveling so fast, like a meteor on fire.

Finally, he smashed into the fresh, dewey green grass. In the midst of his pain, he managed to notice how green the grass was-green, his favourite colour.

Then his eyes began to droop shut...

"BUTCH!"

So she did care; not only for people that needed her help, but for him as well.

"Ungh...Buttercup..."

And then everything was completely black, his mind blank, besides one thought.

_I'm riding on the stormy winds of your heart, Buttercup Utonium. _

* * *

_That's it for now!_

_So tell me if I should continue this or not...And the next chapter for Hung Up on You (Chapter 13) will be uploaded soon, by the way. _

_See ya later, peeps! _


	2. Chapter 2: Find Your Wings

_Okay, so another chapter! Yay! So I own nothing besides my own OC's, a story, and some other things that are now irrelevant. Read on!_

* * *

_It's only for a moment you are mine to hold_

_The plans that heaven has for you_

_Will all too soon unfold_

_So many different prayers I'll pray_

* * *

Another bouquet of flowers was set down on the boy's hospital nightstand. She stood there, staring at him.

He lay, unconscious, looking so peaceful…

But when they had found him in the grass, he had blood trickling down his face. She grimaced. It had looked so painful, his position and his wound. People had been staring and watching, animals creeping over to see. The more daring animals, like the dogs, actually went up to him and sniffed him.

The policemen studied the scene and questioned her, making her flushed. She watched as he was lifted into an ambulance, her sister scolding her for doing what she did. She had merely looked away and replied that he had called humans "weak", and that she helped them because she got something out of it.

Her sister didn't reply after, just watched as he was sent away. Her other sisters were fretting, and his brothers got mad at her. The red-head, who had broken up a fight, was also quite mad. He had sent her a glare as he told the brown-haired one to back off.

She glanced at the flowers. It was the seventh bouquet she'd sent. It had been a week since that incident, and she visited him everyday. _Might as well, anyway,_ she thought bitterly. _It was my fault he's ended up like this._

She sighed, sitting down. "If you're in there, I'm really sorry," she mumbled, crossing her legs on the green chair set especially for her. "I got your brothers really upset. They've forgiven me, but I don't think they'll relax until you wake up…" She sighed, looking down at his face. He couldn't hear her right? So why was she wasting her time talking to him like this?

She paused. She felt like she had to; like there was this feeling somewhere in the back of her mind telling her it was her fault, so she had to do _something_.

She briefly wondered if Heaven was real. Did they plan on taking him? Or was he going to go to Hell? She prayed for Heaven, that's for sure. Actually, she prayed for him to wake up. He'd fallen into this deep hole, and she'd help him find his wings and make up for sending him there in the first place.

The plans Heaven had for him could wait. She only had moments to hold him and keep him on Earth. Although she didn't usually pray, she would.

Just to make up for what she did…

And just for him too.

* * *

_For all that you might do_

_But most of all I'll want to know_

_You're walking in the truth_

_And if I never told you, I want you to know_

_As I watch you grow  
_

* * *

She took a deep breath, pulling out a storybook. She began reading it to him. After she was done the book, she told him about her day and how boring it was.

She could imagine him cocking his head and asking, "Why was it so boring?"

She flushed; realizing that one of the reasons it was so boring was because he was in the hospital. She didn't want to admit that though, so she turned away and said, huffing, "And you don't need to know why."

She imagined him looking annoyed, one eye twitching. "And why not…?" he'd demand slowly, irritated.

She huffed, turning back to him. "And why would you need to know, anyway? There's no need; it's my own business."

He was walking down the truth, and she knew she'd never told him what she was about to say.

She took a deep breath.

* * *

_I pray that God would fill your heart with dreams_

_And that faith gives you the courage_

_To dare to do great things  
_

* * *

"I'm praying for you, okay? And you know I don't usually pray, besides the times I need to calm down. Anyways, when you wake up, I pray you'll heal fast, I pray that faith will give you courage, and that you'll still dare to do great things. I'm praying I haven't knocked your adventure sense outta you. See how many prays I'm making? Be grateful, man."

He just rolled over and let out a snore.

She growled, annoyed, her eye twitching. "Forget it," she muttered, looking away. She got up to leave, but was stopped by a voice.

"_Don't go…_"

She turned in surprise, but he was still snoring.

* * *

_I'm here for you whatever this life brings_

_So let my love give you roots_

_And help you find your wings  
_

* * *

She sighed, sitting down. "I must be hearing things. Anyways, I won't go yet," she promised. "I'll stay here and wait…I'll give you roots, and help you find your wings. That way, you'll be able to fly out."

* * *

_May passion be the wind_

_That leads you through your days_

_And may conviction keep you strong_

_Guide you on your way  
_

* * *

She felt his black hair, sighing. She blew her own bangs out of her face, wanting to see his eyes again.

"Jesus, man; you're making everyone wait. When will you wake up?" she muttered, playing with his hair.

She and her sisters had visited yesterday, and she had seen his brothers there. Two were actually crying, while the other three watched on with weary, sad eyes.

She had felt the guilt sting her like all the other times. She'd hate it if something like this happened to her sisters, so she didn't blame his brothers for not being to happy at her.

What had she been thinking, doing that?

She didn't know; but the way he said what he had…It just made her so _mad_. She just _had_ to punch him…She just didn't expect it to be so…_hard_.

_Hard enough to make him unconscious…and for a week too._

She sighed, resting her head on his bed. She should really think before she did something…

But it just came naturally; could you really blame her?

"Look, I'm sorry. It feels like this is killing me…I hope you find passion in the winds when you fly, so it can help lead you through your days. And I hope you'll be strong; hopefully conviction will help guide you on your way. And hey; it's not like I'll be like this everyday, so don't get any ideas."

* * *

_May there be many moments_

_That make your life so sweet_

_Oh, but more than memories  
_

* * *

She sat, just watching him. She hoped his life had a lot of sweet moments; if he was going to die now, then he'd want a happy life.

Sighing, she thought of how good her own life had been.

Then she thought about his. Perhaps the first few years of his life had sucked; when he didn't know things like love and all that sappy stuff.

But now he did.

And if he didn't...

He would.

* * *

_I pray that God would fill your heart with dreams_

_And that faith gives you the courage_

_To dare to do great things  
_

* * *

She looked at him, still sleeping, looking so peaceful…

Her head rested on her arms, and she sighed.

Soon, her eyes drooped shut…

She hoped he was having good dreams.

* * *

_I'm here for you whatever this life brings_

_So let my love give you roots_

_And help you find your wings  
_

* * *

_Walking through the mist, she saw him walking up ahead. "Hey! Wait up!" she called, racing forward._

_He turned, and she took a deep breath when she saw his familiar eyes, ones she hadn't seen for a week._

"…_I miss you," she whispered, taking a step forward._

_He didn't reply, simply looking to the other side._

"_Please wake up."_

_Up ahead was a bright light, and she guessed it to be Heaven…or something. Nearby was Hell, or something like it._

"_Don't go yet," she begged, reaching for him…_

_But suddenly he was so far away, out of her reach…and she just stretched, trying to grab his hand…_

_But her hand slipped through his._

_A tear fell from her face. "No…it can't be…You aren't dead, are you? You can't be a ghost, right?"_

_He didn't reply, only looked at her with sad eyes, slowly fading…_

"_NO!" she screamed. "Don't go! Come back; please!" When he was completely gone, she collapsed, a few tears trickling off of her cheeks."No…"_

* * *

_It's not living if you don't reach for the sky_

_I'll have tears as you take off_

_But I'll cheer as you fly  
_

* * *

_She looked up at the sky, seeing him about to fly off. Tears fell from her face as she watched._

"_Don't go…please…" she whispered._

_But then he was gone, his signature streak left behind. _

"_I'll miss you," she murmured. "But I'll cheer as you fly."_

* * *

_I pray that God would fill your heart with dreams_

_And that faith gives you the courage_

_To dare to do great things  
_

* * *

Bolting up, she blinked her eyes, realizing a few tears had gotten the bed wet. "No, I won't cry," she mumbled, sniffling, wiping at her eyes.

She sniffed, looking at her watch.

She turned to her companion. "I have to go…Bye…Please wake up soon." She was about to leave, still sniffling lightly, when a hand rested on her head.

"_Buttercup…_"

* * *

_I'm here for you whatever this life brings_

_So let my love give you roots_

_And help you find your wings_

* * *

Turning in surprise, she was amazed to see him staring at him with wide, sad eyes.

"Butch…Butch!" she cried, and without thinking, threw herself into his arms.

"Buttercup…" he murmured, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry…"

And if you looked closely, it almost looked like Butch had a sparkling pair of green wings behind him…

* * *

_It's not over yet! Please wait for the next chapter, unless of course, you don't want more! But I sure hope you do!_

_So watch for an update on this, Hung Up on You, and my entry for Marisa Lee's contest! Remember, it's school-themed (because of me too)!_

_Peace out, awesome readers and reviewers! Remember to review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Flying High Again

_Here's another chapter! Yay; so I hope you enjoy._

_I own nothing besides some OC's, this story, things that don't matter now and…yeah._

* * *

_Oh no, oh no_

_Here we go, here we go now _

_Oh no, oh no _

_Here we go now _

* * *

He didn't know how to say it.

She'd been in his dream, his close encounter with Heaven and Hell.

"_Can't I stay for some time longer?_" he'd begged.

The tall angel in front of him had frowned. "_I don't know…_" he'd said.

A demon had been laughing. "_He can do what he wants, for all I care!_" he'd cackled.

"_There's so many things I want to do,_" he'd said, ignoring the demon's mocking laughter. "_…Please._"

The angel had sighed. "_Well, since you said please…_" he had agreed reluctantly. "_But you only have three days to do what you need to do._"

"_Thank-you,_" he'd sighed in relief.

The Grim Reaper turned to him. "_Let's go now,_" he'd ordered.

He'd nodded, running after the one who'd been sent to collect his soul.

_Here we go now…_

* * *

_Got a crazy feelin' I don't understand _

_Gotta get away from here _

_Feelin' like I shoulda kept my feet on the ground_

_Waitin' for the sun to appear _

* * *

Opening his eyes, he'd saw her about to leave. He had been able to hear everything he'd said.

He'd managed to stop her, and she had flown into his arms.

He couldn't help it, tears trickling off of his cheeks. "I'm sorry…"

He felt like he should keep his feet on the ground and not go anywhere, waiting for his sun to appear.

But he decided he'd risk it.

He stroked her hair, calming her light crying.

* * *

_Mama's gonna worry _

_I been a bad, bad boy _

_No use sayin' sorry _

_It's something that I enjoy _

* * *

Well, he'd been a bad boy. His "parents" would probably worry.

There was no use saying sorry though.

It was something he enjoyed, flying. But having to maybe fly out of everyone's arms was just too much.

* * *

_If you could be inside of me_

_You'd see, you'd see what light I see _

_Flyin' high again, alright! _

* * *

She was gone now, she was home.

Sighing, he turned to look at his back. Those wings…

Glitter fell onto the hospital bed, and he sighed, collapsing.

After a few moments, he closed his eyes and felt a breeze whip his hair around. Floating upwards, the small, nearly invisible wings grew larger and became big, solid, feathery wings.

He opened his eyes, turning to the window. He opened it before flying out.

The sensation of flying came back to him, just this time with wings.

If people could be inside of him, they'd see how he felt, flying so high.

* * *

_I can see through mountains watch me disappear_

_I can even touch the sky _

_Swallowing colors of the sound I hear _

_Am I just a crazy guy? You bet _

* * *

He looked down at the mountains, and it was like he was almost disappearing from view. Touching the clouds, swallowing the color of all the sounds around him.

Maybe he _was _crazy. But if he was, so what?

He swooped downwards, flapping his newfound wings.

He only had three days.

* * *

_Mama's gonna worry _

_I been a bad, bad boy _

_No use sayin' sorry _

_It's something that I enjoy _

_If you could be inside my head _

_You'd see that black and white is red _

* * *

The world's a small place, and he's just this one guy.

But he was fighting for what he believed.

So even his "parents" worried, and he was being a bad boy, it was true.

It was something he definitely enjoyed, flying.

Just that now…he had a few things he needed to tell, before he may be gone forever.

If you went in his head, the bleak black and white was a blood-red.

It wasn't confirmed whether or not he was going to be gone, but he couldn't risk it…He was going to do the things he knew he wanted to do.

* * *

_Flyin' high again _

_Flyin' high again _

_Flyin' high again _

_Flyin' high again _

* * *

He was flying again…after nearly a week.

He loved it.

Swooping down even lower, he saw her house. His wings dissolved, and he began to fall…

Come on and join me

Falling down, he remembered the sensation he had had a week ago.

And now he was reliving it all over again.

His eyes slowly closed, and he braced for impact.

He was riding the winds.

His shoulder hit the ground, creating ripples through the grass.

"_NO!_"

There was a whooshing sound, and he was in something solid, his body above ground.

Opening his eyes, he saw her once again tear-streaked face.

"_Idiot_…you've made me cry too many times," she whispered.

He let out a bittersweet smirk before his eyes shut completely.

* * *

_Flyin' high again _

_Flyin' high again _

_Flyin' high again _

_Flyin' high again _

* * *

_So my powers are gone, huh?_

"_Yes,_" the angel's voice sounded. "_But just for now._"

He blinked open his eyes then, surprised to see her head resting on his chest. She was asleep.

* * *

_Oh no, oh no _

_Here we go now _

_Oh no, oh no_

_Here we go now _

* * *

His brothers burst in, along with her sisters and the three parents.

"What on earth happened?" they cried.

He shrugged slowly, still weak. A sharp pain shot through his shoulder. He nudged the girl with him. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," he whispered.

Her eyes blinked open then. "Huh…?" she murmured groggily.

* * *

_Daddy thinks I'm crazy he don't understand _

_Never saw inside my head _

_People think I'm crazy but I'm in demand _

_Never heard a thing I said _

* * *

"You okay?" she cried, leaping up.

He chuckled, nodding.

"What was that about?" demanded his "father".

So he explained everything…well, mostly everything. There were a few things that had to wait.

"You're crazy," he muttered, shaking his head.

He let out a small smirk. _He never did quite see inside my head; he just didn't understand._

"You _are_ pretty crazy," his brothers agreed.

They just don't understand, but he was still in demand.

_I guess they didn't really listen to what I had to say, huh…_

* * *

_Mama's gonna worry _

_I've been a bad, bad boy _

_No use sayin sorry _

_It's something that I enjoy _

* * *

"I was so worried," his mom-dad cried.

He shrugged, leaning back in the hospital bed, making sure not to hurt his shoulder. "Stuff happens," he said, sighing. There was no point in apologizing; it was something he enjoyed.

* * *

_Flyin high again _

_Flyin high again _

_Flyin high again _

_Flyin high again _

* * *

When they had all left besides her, he looked down at her. "I'll be flying again soon," he smirked.

"What?" she cried. "You had them so worried, and you still plan on-"

"_Shhh,_" he whispered, putting a finger to her lips.

* * *

_Come on And Join Me_

* * *

She closed her mouth.

"Come join me sometime, Buttercup," he whispered.

She felt a shiver race down her spine. "Butch…"

And in the nearly empty room, if you looked carefully, you could make out glitter still falling from his pale, green wings.

* * *

_Confusing, I know. Still, it'll all be cleared up soon. In the meantime, all I can say is that he has some time to clear some things up before it's confirmed if he's going to be "gone"._

_Please read and review! You get a hug from your favourite Ruff or Puff if you do…_


End file.
